Heaven Knows (English)
by EliShaWriter
Summary: English version of Heaven Knows Starring Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez (Delena paring) and Camila Cabello and Lauren Jauregui (Camren paring) Don't like femslash, don't read. M for language


**POV Demi**

I come home and I immediately hear the argument up stairs. I go there even if I'm sure I know what is going on.

**Me:** Lena?

**Selena:** She did it again! Demi, I don't know what I can do...

**Camila:** Leave me alone for one!

**Selena: **I'm your mother and as long as you leave under **my** roof, you'll follow **my** rules.

**Camila:** Yeah, whatever.

**Selena:** Go out of this room Karla!

**Camila:** In your wildest dream!

**Me:** Lena... Let her calm down... Come.

With a sigh, she finally follows me. We go to the kitchen where I make 2 hot chocolate, one for her and one for me. When I put one of them in front of here, she talks.

**Selena:** She looks more and more like you.

**Me:** Is it a bad thing?

**Selena:** I'm talking about the old version of you Demi. The bad version of you.

**Me:** Oh. You want me to talk to her?

**Selena:** That won't work. Remember how you were when you were like that. You didn't listen to anybody.

**Me:** She must have a reason for doing what she is doing. We might just talk calmly to her. Maybe it would help.

**Selena:** I don't know if I can do this. I'm watching her destroy herself Demi, and it's killing me from the inside.

**Me:** I know how it feels. She is our daughter Lena and seeing her hurting herself is killing me as much as it does to you. That's exactly why I want to help her. And if she doesn't want our help, we'll give her another one. We should just try by ourselves for now.

**Selena:** _(sight)_ Ok.

**POV Camila**

Seriously, I just want them to leave me alone! I'm sick of them always watching my back! I'm 17 years old for God's sake. They can't just give me some kind of freedom? Am I not enough mature for that? And I would like making my own experience by myself. Oh shit... I have to calm down... and I know how. I take my phone and send a message to the only person on this planet that can help me now.

**Me: Hey Mimi! Can I come?**

**Miley: Whenever you want Babe ;) They did it again?**

**Me: I'll explain when I arrive. See ya.**

**Miley: See ya.**

I stop in front of my room's door just to make sure that they are not waiting for me behind. It doesn't seem like they are so I go out, go down stairs and, when I was about to put my jacket on, I'm freezing.

**?: **You're going somewhere?

**Me:** Yeah. I'm gonna walk.

**Demi:** You shouldn't. You drove her made, you know?

**Me:** I get that part.

**Demi:** Mila, she cares about you, that's all.

**Me:** _(putting my jacket on)_ There's no reason.

**Demi:** There is in fact. You're destroying yourself and we won't stand here and watch you do.

**Me:** Do what you want.

I go out of the home, not letting her say something else. I know that I'm disappointing them, both of them. But I can't do it any other way. They wouldn't notice me if I wasn't a "girl with problems" like my teachers said. I'm walking down the streets, lighting up a cigarette. I let the smoke out, watching it disappear in the fresh air. I like being alone when it's calm like that, even if I finally put some music on. Ed Sheeran playing over again ends calming me. I'm good now. I'm taking a longer way so I can enjoy my loneliness. When I arrive at Miley's house, I notice that the house next to hers is finally sold. Well, maybe we'll have a new student.

**Me:** _(entering)_ Mimi! It's me!

**Miley:** Kitchen!

**Me:**_ (join her)_ So, new neighbors in the street?

**Miley:** Yeah, I was about to give them some thing you know... welcoming them. Wanna join me?

**Me:** _(hesitating)_ Hum... Yeah.

**Miley:** Let's go. I even think they have a daughter.

**Me:** _(faking)_ Yeah! I'm so happy.

**Miley:** She is cute you know?

**Me:** And so? The fact that I'm gay doesn't mean that I like every girl I see.

**Miley:** Don't know. You could make a new friend though. She might be sweet.

**Me:** _(not listening)_ Yeah.

**Miley:** Don't make that puppy face.

**Me:** _(fake smile)_ Better that way?

**Miley:** Mila, don't play with me.

The door just open and I'm not playing anymore. No because if I tell you "Venus" you think about... the razor ok but then, if you have a bit of education, you'll think about the most beautiful goddess in the world. Then I would tell you that the hottie standing in front of me is putting Venus in the "ugly" kind of girl. I swear she has that kind of eyes that could melt my heart if I didn't put that wall around it.

**Miley:**_ (murmur)_ Close you mouth before you eat a fly.

**Me:** Shut up...

**Miley:** Swear, you could.

_Ellipsis... Next day..._

I slept at Miley's house for the night just to make sure that it won't get worse with my mothers. I don't want to see them again and make everything worse between us. So I was with her and I pretty sure Miley talked to my mothers because they didn't call me. I'm ready to go to school and, when I go out, I see the chick I saw yesterday doing the same. So I decided that I will talk to her.

**Me:** Hey!

She faces me and looks at me with a weird look. Oh Gosh, I want her!

**Me:** You're new so let's walk together

**Her:** Why would I say yes?

**Me:** Because nobody says no to me.

**Her:** Why?

**Me:** I'm irresistible, rich and popular. Anything else?

**Her:** I think I'm good.

**Me:** So... what's your name?

**Her:** Why do you wanna know?

**Me:** I don't wanna keep calling you "sexy girl in the neighbor". That sound like a bad movie's name. So?

**Her:** Lauren.

**Me:** Nice to meet you Lauren. I'm Camila.

**Lauren:** Why do you wanna talk to me?

**Me:** Told ya. You're sexy.

**Lauren: **Yeah... hum... Forget about that.

**Me:** Why?

**Lauren:** We're too different.

**Me:** How do you know?

**Lauren:** You're rich, popular and irresistible. I'm A-straight, goody-two-shoes girl. Understand?

**Me:** Why are you talking to me like I'm retarded?

**Lauren:** You seem to be.

**Me:** I'm sorry?

**Lauren:** You got it.

**Me:** _(stopping her)_ You shouldn't have say that.

**Lauren:** Let me go.

**Me:** No. You see, as long as you keep saying "retarded" instead of "irresistible", I'll never let you go.

**Lauren:** Are you crazy?

**Me:** Crazy about every sexy girl I see, yes. And now, what I want is you, understand? I always get what I want.

**Lauren:** Not this time. If you do that again, I'll make you regret it.

What? Nobody says no to Karla Camila Lovato! Oh no. Lauren, this week-end I'll be in your pants. Promess to myself.

_Ellipsis..._

I'm looking at this douche-bag Bradley Simpson trying to get **my** Lauren. It's not that I don't like him, in fact we use to be friend. But now he is trying to get something that I saw first. Bad idea. When the bell rings, I stand up really fast and wait outside, in front of the door. When Lauren comes out, I catch her arm and lead her to the bathroom.

**Lauren:** You're really crazy or what?

**Me:** No, I'm just mad.

**Lauren:** So what about me?

**Me:** Your little game with Bradley drove me really crazy.

**Lauren:** You see, he is a sweet and respectful guy, contrary to you.

**Me:** But he would never do that.

I grab her and start to kiss her passionately. She lets me do! So I keep kissing her against the wall, my hands on her waist. I thought that she would finally respond to the kiss but no. She pushes me hard and I swear I never get a slap as hard as the one she gave me at that moment. Whao! What just happened?

_Ellipsis... At Delena's House..._

I went inside crazy mad, hoping that no one would be home. Unfortunately my mom -well one of them- is here.

**Demi:** You wish you can go into your room without any explanation?

**Me:** Exactly.

**Demi:** Mila, your mom is not here and the only thing I want is speaking with you. Calmly.

**Me:** How did you do?

**Demi:** Huh?

**Me:** Mama and you, going out and stuff? How did it start?

**Demi:** Why do you wanna know?

**Me:** There is this girl at school, I don't know how to do. Any other girl I just grab her, kiss her and that's it.

**Demi:** What?

**Me:** That's all they want, sex. But with her it didn't work, I swear! I kiss her like madly and she...

**Demi:** Karla!

**Me:** Whao! What?

**Demi:** Don't you see how you're talking about a girl?

**Me:** Hum... No?

**Demi:** And you're shocked that she doesn't wnant to be with you? Any girl with a little bit of pride won't let you treat them like that. You wanna know how it started with your mom? I treated her the way a woman should be treated. I love her for her heart and not her body. You get it? A woman is not an object. And that girl you seem to wanna fuck, you should just leave her alone because she deserves better than that.

**Me:** Hum... What?

And that is the perfect moment my other mom choose to come. Oh no...

**Selena:** How a miracle! You're back!

**Demi:** You don't know what she just told me.

**Selena:** Go ahead.

**Me:** No! It's ok!

**Demi:** It's not ok and it would never be as long as you think that girls are just sex toys.

**Selena:** She what? Mila!

**Me:** No but... That's what they want, I swear!

**Selena:** I'm not sure.

**Me:** So what should I do?

**Selena:** Apologize for what you did to them.

**Me:** Apologize?

**Selena:** Yeah. You know, say "I'm sorry". We taught you that no?

**Me:** Hum... Yes.

**Demi: **Except you never said it, am I wrong?

**Me:** Never said it meaning it. _(going in my room)_ Apologize?

**Selena:** Karla, come back now!

**Me:** I'm thinking!

_Ellipsis... Next day..._

Ok, I absolutely need to see Lauren. I know that I never ever apologize in my life and I would probably never do that again but... I don't know. She drives me crazy. Weird right? I'm here, ready to apologize for a thing that I wanted to do. Ah! There she is!

**Me:** Lauren!

**Lauren:** No!

**Me:** _(catch her)_ No wait! _(she faces me)_ I don't... I won't do anything, I swear. In fact... hum... _(play with my hair)_ I wanted to... hum... _(clear up my throat)_ apologize.

**Lauren:** I'm sorry?

**Me: **Yeah I... the way I treated you was... disrespectful and I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry. I should have understand that you're not like the others girls I talk to. You're a good person and I admit that I don't deserve it but I ask for your forgiveness. So, I'm sorry and I hope you'll accept my apologize.

**Lauren:** Someone hit your head? Are you sick?

**Me:** Well I think you hurt my ego and maybe my heart too. Your turned my world upside down in one day! You should have seen my mother's face, I thought she would kill me when I said what I did to you.

**Lauren:** _(laughs)_ Little Camila got in trouble?

**Me:** Yeah, make fun of me. I deserve it it's nothing compare to what I did to you.

**Lauren:** I agree.

**Me:** You forgive me?

**Lauren:** No.

**Me:** Can I do something for you?

**Lauren:** Maybe.

**Me:** What? I'll do anything! I could even be your slave if you want.

**Lauren:** Mmh... I like that idea.

**Me:** You want? I'll do it.

**Lauren:** You were serious?

**Me:** I told you. You... I don't know what you did to me but it's crazy... I thought about you all night long. In fact, I imagine me doing those stupid things couples do... but I only imagined it with you. You see what I'm talking about? Holding your hand and looking at you all day long without getting bored. Stupid stuff like nicknames you give and they are so ridiculous but you like them because you're in love. And I was dreaming of us doing that.

**Lauren:** Wait... Yesterday you were almost raping me and now you're asking me out?

**Me:** You'd say yes?

**Lauren:** No!

**Me: **_(disappointed)_ Oh.

**Lauren:** You'll have to find a way to regain my favor.

**Me:** End of the week you'll forgive me. Promess to myself.

**Lauren:** Whatever. _(smile)_ Bye Camz. _(goes)_

**Me:** _(alone)_ Camz? Ok nobody else call me that.

_Ellipsis... After school..._

**Me:** Mom!

**Demi:** What?

**Me:** I need your help.

**Demi:** You need...? _(touches my forehead)_ Do you feel good?

**Me:** _(pushes her)_ Yeah I'm great! Why is everybody asking me that?

**Demi:** Oh My Gosh! I know what's going on!

**Me:** What?

**Demi:** _(ignores me)_ Lena, it's a miracle!

**Selena:** _(arrives)_ What?

**Demi:** She is... in love!

**Selena:** Camila? **Our** Camila?

**Me:** Whao! I'm here remember?

**Selena:** You're in love?

**Me:** No! Yes! I don't know!

**Demi:** I'm sure she is.

**Selena:** Me too.

**Me:** Are you helping me or what the fuck?

**Selena:** Watch you language!

**Me:** So help me! Please?

**Demi:** What's going on?

**Me:** She wants me to fight to regain her favor.

**Demi:** So what?

**Me:** What do I have to do ?

**Demi:** You love her or not?

**Me:** I don't know! I could... maybe... She is... different...

**Selena:** _(to Demi)_ Told you she looks more and more like you.

**Me:** What? What does that mean?

**Demi:** You wanna go out with this girl?

**Me:** Yes!

**Demi:** First you have to stop all your bullshit.

**Me:** What bullshit?

**Demi:** You know what I mean. Being drunk and high every week won't make her fall in love with you at all. And if you want to impress her, show her that you won't break her heart. That you will do anything for her.

**Me:** Anything for her? Ok, I'll think about that.

I go in my bedroom, thinking about a song that I heard on time and I'm sure it talked about that. Not breaking someone's heart, doing anything for them... I don't remember what song it was but I'm sure that if I go check on the Internet I would find it. And... Whao! Is that my mom? Well... anything can happen apparently.

**Me:** _(shout)_ Mom!

**Demi:** _(arrives)_ What?

**Me:** You wrote that for Mama?

**Demi:** Hum... yes. Why?

**Me:** Gosh you were so young at that time!

**Demi:** _(hit my shoulder)_ Hey! I'm not old!

**Me:** Well...

**Demi:** Don't even think about saying that I am. And you could write her a song if you want. If your mother is right and you're like me, it should be easier for you to sing what you're feeling.

**Me:** Maybe... I'll think about that...

When she is out of my room, I'm already writing what I feel, what **she** makes me feel. I'm looking for something else to say. It's not enough and... something's missing. I know what I need to do!

**Me:** _(put my jacket on)_ I'm going out!

**Selena:** Where?

**Me:** I need **her** to finish my song. You know what it is. Ask mom if she can always write when you're not with her, I'm pretty sure she'll say no. _(go out)_

**Selena:** Not too late!

**Me:** _(look at her)_ You're not saying "Stay home young lady, I didn't allowed you to go out!"? Are you sick too?

**Selena:** Nop but it's nice seeing you being... kinda happy.

**Me:** Kinda. Be home around 9.

**Selena:** Deal.

Day of miracle, I swear! Thanks God even of did nothing to deserve your help. So I'm walking to Miley's street but I don't wanna see her. In fact, I wanna talk to her beautiful neighbor. And since I don't see any car park in front of her house, I bet Lauren is alone. And since **she **opens the door, I think I was right.

**Lauren:** What are you doing here?

**Me:** Need your help.

**Lauren: **For what?

**Me:** Can't tell you. Otherwise it won't be a surprise anymore.

**Lauren:** So... How can I help without knowing for what you need me?

**Me:** Just let me be with you for like an hour or less and it will be good.

**Lauren:**_ (sighs)_ Let's go for a walk, ok?

**Me:** Whatever you want my Love.

**Lauren:** And don't call me that.

**Me:** So how? You called me Camz and nobody ever called me Camz so I need to find you a nickname too.

**Lauren:** No.

**Me:** I want to.

**Lauren:** Then find something else.

**Me:** Well... I'll think about that. I need to think about a lot of thing today Gosh!

**Lauren:** What?

**Me:** Oh nothing. Ready?

**Lauren:** Yes. Oh hey! If you try anything... I did kickboxing back in Miami so don't even try.

**Me:** Swear I'll behave.

**Lauren:** You'd better do, yeah.

_Ellipsis..._

**Lauren:** So that's why we moved in L.A and... Why are we always talking about me?

**Me:** Cause that's what I want.

**Lauren:** But I wanna talk about you.

**Me:** Oh. Ok then...

**Lauren:** Do you live alone with your mother?

**Me:** What do you mean?

**Lauren:** Never saw your dad coming home, just Miley and...

**Me:** Miley? _(understand)_ Oh. Yeah hum... I never met my father.

**Lauren:** Oh, sorry.

**Me:** Don't be. I was good you know. Something changed when I turned 15. I don't know what exactly happened but I became that bad-ass popular girl and... I don't know why people are still talking to me.

**Lauren:** You wanna change?

**Me:** Yeah. And I could start right now. I can tell you something about me that nobody else knows.

**Lauren:** What?

**Me:** What about you come home for diner once this week? I'll show you.

**Lauren:** I'm not sure...

**Me: **We won't be alone.

**Lauren:** Promess?

**Me:** Pinky-promise.

**Lauren:** _(laughs)_ You do that too?

**Me:** Who does that?

**Lauren:** You don't know?

**Me:** No?

**Lauren:** Just the most famous and cute couple ever!

**Me:** Who?

**Lauren:** Where were you those past 17 years?

**Me:** Hiding in a box apparently. So who?

**Lauren:** Delena!

**Me:** Delena? _(mumble)_ Oh no...

**Lauren:** They even got a daughter she must be around our age now and...

**Me:** You're a fan?

**Lauren:** Fan? Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?

**Me:** Don't know. Would you like... freak out if you meet them?

**Lauren:** I hope not. That would be weird.

**Me: **I listen to one of Demi's song.

**Lauren:** Which one?

**Me:** Give Your Heart A Break.

**Lauren:** It's beautiful and I think she wrote it for Selena.

**Me:** She did, she told... _(realize)_ well she said it in an interview I guess.

**Lauren:** Why are you acting so weird now?

**Me:** Don't you have to go home?

**Lauren:** Oh yes!

**Me:** I go with you.

**Lauren:** You don't have to.

**Me:** I want. And who knows what can happen?

**Lauren:** Well... I guess you're right.

_Ellipsis..._

I go home, slapping the door which makes my mom come.

**Selena:** What is going on now?

**Me:** What is going on? She is a fan of you. _(see Demi)_ Both of you! And now, if I tell her the truth about you, she will just hang out with me because of that! Like everybody else did before her! You know what? I wanna divorce!

**Demi:** Divorce? But you can't...

**Selena:** I go talk to her.

I hear my mom knocking at the door. I don't say anything but she tries to come in and, of course, I forgot to lock the door.

**Selena:** Mila...

**Me:** Go out!

**Selena:** Not this time. You'll listen to me.

**Me:** No! Everything is you're fault. Being famous! What did you think? I get that all the time. Why do you think I changed my last name for school? It's easier now! And even here, at home, I have to be bad to get your attention!

**Selena:** Is that what you think?

**Me:** It's what's happening! Look now you're talking to me because I have problems but if I was the perfect daughter you expected to have, I wouldn't be seeing you. Always touring, rehearsing, recording, filming... Always job and...

**Selena:** Why didn't you tell us that before!

**Me:** Like you would have leave your job for me.

**Selena:** Yes I would!

**Demi:** We both would.

**Me:** _(look at them)_ You would?

**Demi:** Of course! Do you think our jobs are more important than you?

**Me:** I... thought it was...

**Selena:** No! It'll never be! Mila if you had tell us before we would have done something else.

**Me:** Like what? You love your jobs, both of you. And it's not like you're bad at it. You inspire people and... I don't wanna be selfish and... just let me alone please. I need to think.

**Selena:** But...!

**Demi:** Come.

**Selena:** Ok. Don't stand up too late.

**Me:** Ok.

_Next day at school..._

I finished it. Last night I only had that in my mind. Even if everything will just blow up when Lauren will meet my mothers, I have to try. I would regret it if I just don't try.

**Me:** Hey Lauren!

**Lauren:** _(faces me)_ What?

**Me: **I have something for you.

**Lauren:** What is it?

**Me:** Wanna hear it live?

**Lauren:** Live? You...? What did you do?

**Me:** Just a song my Love. But I recorded it so... Wanna hear it? I have it in my phone.

**Lauren:** Give me this earphone.

I press play as soon as she get the earphones in her ears. And then the song starts. I remember every single lyrics so I sing it softy in the same time.

"And what about I tell you everything?

I can tell you that the really first thing

Which made me fall for you was your green eyes

I swear that they made me feel butterflies

And what else can I say about your laugh?

I could wrote an entire paragraph

And when you smile you light up all the room

It's like someone just slowed down the volume

**I could write a book just about you love**

**And see I just started herein above**

**I woke up, saw you and felt like I should**

**I swear if I could make you feel good**

**I would because baby you're amazing**

**So hear the seven things I'm saying**

I may love your humor more than I say

And also your generosity yeah

Are part of things I like the most of you

But that's not all, I love your body too

I'm just a girl who really wants a kiss

If you did it I'd repeat all of this

And play it all over with my guitar

All I love in you is just who you are

**I could write a book just about you love**

**And see I just started herein above**

**I woke up, saw you and felt like I should**

**I swear if I could make you feel good**

**I would because baby you're amazing**

**So hear the seven things I'm saying**

_I say again what made me fall for you_

_Your eyes, your laugh and everything you do_

_And then your smile, your humor and your curves_

_I wish I could give you all you deserve_

_Cause the seventh thing I like about you_

_You should know it I'm just in love with you_

**I could write a book just about you love**

**And see I just started herein above**

**I woke up, saw you and felt like I should**

**I swear if I could make you feel good**

**I would because baby you're amazing**

**So hear the seven things I'm saying**

_Cause the seventh thing I like about you_

_You should know it I'm just in love with you_"

**Lauren:** You wrote that?

**Me:** Hum... Yes. You like it?

**Lauren:** It's... beautiful... You're voice just... Whao!

**Me:** You know... I really wanna change for you. Give me a chance, please...

**Lauren:** I could.

**Me:** Really?

**Lauren:** What about we try that diner and I'll see?

**Me:** Whenever you want.

**Lauren:** Shouldn't you ask your mom first?

**Me:** Oh yes. I will.

**Lauren:** Something weird happened last night.

**Me:** What?

**Lauren:** We talked about Delena and when I checked my phone at night I saw something about them.

**Me:** What was it?

**Lauren:** They stop.

**Me:** Stop what?

**Lauren:** Their carrier. Both of them. They said they wanted to take more time with their daughter and...

**Me:** What?! No! _(take my phone)_ No, no, no... Please.

**Selena:**_ (answers)_ Hey Mila!

**Me:** You can't stop!

**Selena:** You asked for it!

**Me:** Do you even know how your fan will react? I don't wanna be the reason why you stop! You love what you do mom and...

**Lauren:** What the...? Who are you talking to?

**Me:** Hum...

**Selena:** Tell her Mila.

**Me:** But what if...?

**Selena:** Tell her!

**Me:** _(to Lauren)_ My mom.

**Lauren:** Is that what I think it is?

**Me:** Depends. What do you think?

**Lauren:** You are...? And you didn't tell me?

**Me:** It's just... I never told anybody and...

**Lauren:** You're a liar. _(goes)_

**Me:** No Lauren, I...! Call you later Mama. _(run)_ Lauren please!

**Lauren:** You're... _(murmur)_ Gosh Camz you're Delena's daughter and...

**Me:** And I didn't want people to like me because of that. I was about to tell because I know that you're different. You won't be like everybody else and even if you're a fan of my mothers you won't like me for that. Am I wrong?

**Lauren:** No.

**Me:** Wanna meet them?

**Lauren:** Now?

**Me:** Yeah, let's cut class.

**Lauren:** But...! _(sighs)_ Ok, let's go.

**Me:** Did I turn you bad?

**Lauren:** Apparently.

As we are walking to my car, I take my phone again and call my mom.

**Selena:** Everything's good?

**Me:** Mom is home?

**Selena:** Yeah, why?

**Me:** We're coming.

**Selena:** Mila!

**Me:** Last time I skip school, I promise.

**Lauren:** Bad girl.

**Me:** You like that.

**Lauren:** Kinda.

**Me:** You know what?

**Lauren:** No, what?

**Me:** Never told you that but... you're beautiful.

**Lauren:** _(blushes)_ Oh. Thanks.

**Me:** Just saying the truth. Let's go.

_Ellipsis... At home..._

**Me:** We're here!

**Demi:** I swear next time you cut class I...! I don't know what I'll do but it'll be bad!

**Me:** I'm so scared.

**Lauren:** _(whispers)_ You should because she seems serious.

**Me:** Well... Mom, I'm not alone.

**Demi:** I can see. Nice to finally meet you Lauren.

**Lauren:** Nice to meet you too.

**Me:** How do you know her name? Never said it!

**Demi:** You were murmuring it last night in you sleep.

**Me:** I was... What? Oh that's embarrassing...

**Selena:** She does that for about 2 nights now.

**Me:** Really, stop.

**Selena:** So Lauren, what made you change your mind?

**Lauren:** About Camz? She just seemed ready to change herself so... I thought I could give her a chance.

**Demi:** Sounds like something someone else did 20 years ago.

**Me:** Who are you talking about?

**Lauren:** _(whisper)_ Selena.

**Me:** What? How do you know?

**Lauren:** Every fan does. And I can't believe that you don't know it. It's your mothers!

**Me:** Well I never thought it could be that important.

**Lauren:** You're so weird.

**Me:** Is that a bad thing?

**Lauren:** Not really. But it's cute too.

_Ellipsis..._

I'm looking at my mom and Lauren playing piano. I'm glad they just find something they had in common. Lauren loves music too so I think that made everything good. When they stop, I look at Lauren and she stares at me too. I make her understand that I wanna talk to her in private so we go outside and I still look at her.

**Me:** You really give me a chance?

**Lauren:** Yes. You're not what you pretend to be.

**Me:** What do you mean?

**Lauren:** Even if you act like a bad-ass, you're still a good girl. And I think I could fall in love with you one day. Very soon in fact.

**Me:** Well, I might be a little bit bad because I really wanna kiss you right now.

**Lauren:** Maybe we're both a little bit bad so.

When I get what she wanted to say, I approach until our lips crashes together. Nothing too passionate. Just a soft, cute little kiss. She has her hands on my cheeks and mine are on her hips. I just feel like I was born to do that. I can't believe I almost let her go.

**Selena:** I swear I didn't mean to see it.

**Demi:** You totally wanted to see it.

**Me:** _(hiding in Lauren's neck)_ I wanna kill them.

**Lauren:** I'm not sure you will.

**Me:** No. _(to Demi and Selena)_ Can I finish? Without you watching?

**Selena:** Sure.

**Demi:** We'll be... somewhere.

**Selena:**_ (sighs)_ Just come.

**Me:** Finally alone. Where did we stop?

**Lauren:** Here I guess.

Her lips find mine a second time and Heaven knows that it tastes like paradise...

**PDV Demi**

**Me:** Do you remember?

**Selena:** What?

**Me:** How it felt the first time we kissed?

**Selena:** Of course I remember. It didn't change.

**Me:** You're sure?

**Selena:** Do you doubt?

**Me:** Maybe.

**Selena:** Just to make sure it didn't...

And then she kisses me. Yeah, I'm sure now. Nothing changed.


End file.
